


può nascere un fiore

by sasanelle



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Ermal è un sap, Fabrizio è un tenerone, Fluff, Illegalmente self indugent, M/M, Romance, niente di nuovo, veramente un sacco di fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasanelle/pseuds/sasanelle
Summary: Si schiarì la gola e aggiunse “Certo, però, che se ti mancavo così tanto avremmo pure potuto vederci, che so, il primo maggio.”Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al soffitto e gli diede uno schiaffetto giocoso sulla mano. “Che du’ palle che sei. Te l’ho detto, avevo promesso ad Anita di insegnarle a nuotare. Potevi pure venì te con noi.”“E dove avete nuotato, nelle pozzanghere?”//Ermal e Fabrizio sono soft, si sono mancati e io sono ancora più soft e insonne.





	può nascere un fiore

**Author's Note:**

> Bene ragazzi, come state dopo sti giorni pieni di content? Io male, per questo ho scritto sta roba  
> Decisamente fluff e soft e con un prompt mezzo rubato alle mie amike del gruppo del disagio a cui dedico sto schifo  
> Ovviamente, disclaimer: nulla di quello che è scritto vuole dipingere fatti o persone reali, è tutto frutto della mia immaginazione malata che mi fa guadagnare solo ore di sonno da recuperare, perché so scema  
> Oh e fate arrivare sta roba a chi non dovrebbe leggerla e qualcuno si fa male okay?  
> E niente, baci stellari, godetevela e commentate, se vi va 

Dopo nemmeno un giorno dal check-in in albergo e colmo di ottimo cibo locale, Ermal non poté fare a meno di sorridere al confronto tra il _perfezionismo_ portoghese alle prese con la gestione dell’Eurofestival e un’ipotetica organizzazione italiana di un evento di tale portata.

 _Meno male che Francesco non ha vinto_ , pensò e lo disse pure ad un Fabrizio sempre più svogliatamente d’accordo con lui, man mano che si faceva viziare dalle coccole degli organizzatori.

Alla fine non erano nemmeno dovuti andare allo Skybar visto che tutto quello di cui potevano aver bisogno si trovava già nelle loro stanze - o meglio, nella stanza di Fabrizio, dove erano in quel momento, comodamente sistemati sullo spazioso letto matrimoniale, tanto vicini da lasciare più spazio libero di quanto non fosse quello occupato.

Sapevano, a livello teorico, che magari avrebbero dovuto provare a socializzare con gli altri partecipanti, o al limite uscire per godersi la città ma, come aveva detto Fabrizio, era da tanto che non si vedevano.

“Ma scusa,” gli fece Ermal, dopo un lungo silenzio passato in mezzo ai suoi pensieri, alleggeriti dal sapore di porto sulla sua lingua, “tutto ‘sto casino quando non ci vediamo da manco una settimana? E l’abbraccio, e pure all’intervista…”

Fabrizio, disteso sulla schiena accanto a lui, sorrise appena, gli occhi chiusi; si era fatto trovare già in tuta quando Ermal era tornato da una breve tappa in camera sua, accettando le battute con una risata, inconsapevole della calda stretta che avvolse il cuore di Ermal alla vista familiare e intima, scongelata dopo tre mesi pesanti come tremila anni. E poi avevano cenato e chiacchierato e riso, sempre comodi negli spazi che si riservavano a vicenda.

E dopo si erano messi a letto, Ermal disteso su un fianco e sorretto dal braccio sinistro ficcato nel cuscino, Fabrizio apparentemente addormentato se non fosse stato per la mano che tamburellava sulla pancia il ritmo delle canzoni della sua riproduzione casuale che facevano da sottofondo alla loro pigrizia.

“Beh, magari ce stavi coi piedi a Milano, ma la testa ‘nce stava, eh.”

 _Ah, parla_ _pure_.

Ermal aprì la bocca per replicare, ma Fabrizio fece prima, fissandolo negli occhi. “Guarda che non lo dico per cattiveria,” lo rassicurò, coprendo la sua mano con la propria e lasciandogli una leggera carezza sulle dita. “Eri nervoso, non ce stavi a capì niente fino a quando non era iniziato il concerto.” Lo disse con gli occhi luminosi e un sorriso piccolo ma sincero ed Ermal afferrò il messaggio. _È normale, ti capisco_.

Comunque, sbuffò. “Poi voglio vedere come stai te all’Olimpico,” ribatté, dandogli una leggera spinta che provocò una risata tentativamente attutita da una mano davanti alla bocca. Fabrizio aveva tanti sorrisi e tante risate diverse, tutte specializzate nel far sobbalzare lo stomaco di Ermal con una costanza tale che sarebbe potuta diventare un’abitudine, ed Ermal si stava veramente impegnando nel far ridere Fabrizio il più possibile, nel stampargli in viso quel sorriso e farcelo rimanere per sempre, magari. Gli addolciva il viso, quasi lo faceva splendere di luce propria, una specie di stella che si era scordata che cos’era ma che lasciava sempre a bocca aperta, anche cadendo.

Si schiarì la gola e aggiunse “Certo, però, che se ti mancavo così tanto avremmo pure potuto vederci, che so, il primo maggio.”

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al soffitto e gli diede uno schiaffetto giocoso sulla mano. “Che du’ palle che sei. Te l’ho detto, avevo promesso ad Anita di insegnarle a nuotare. Potevi pure venì te con noi.”

“E dove avete nuotato, nelle pozzanghere?”

Fabrizio ridacchiò di nuovo. “Allora sei stato te a facce la macumba co’ quel tempaccio!”

Ermal rise e scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi con aria cospiratoria. “Mi hai sgamato. In realtà ho una tua bambola voodoo apposta per portarti sfiga.”

“Almeno te ne intendi.”

Ermal scosse la testa con finta esasperazione e osservò Fabrizio ridere per la sua stessa battuta, la testa tirata indietro sul cuscino e i capelli sempre più in disordine, scuri come la barba sulle guance che contrastava con il rossore comparso, gentile come i lineamenti che andava a tinteggiare.

La risata si spense ma il sorriso di Fabrizio rimase luminoso, ed Ermal si rese conto all’improvviso di avere ancora le dita intrecciate con quelle di Fabrizio, il pollice che ogni tanto sfiorava il dorso opposto, e Fabrizio che lo lasciava fare, stringendo e allentando la presa quasi ritmicamente.

Rimasero in quella posizione per un po’, in una sorta di comoda tensione, come una foglia sospesa nell’aria autunnale che non sa ancora se sarà di nuovo sospinta dal vento o se finirà per tornare a terra.

“Comunque sei te che me molli mo,” gli fece Fabrizio dopo essersi di nuovo steso sulla schiena, gli occhi persi da qualche parte sul soffitto.

Ermal sospirò appena, un po’ più svuotato dalla perdita del suo sguardo, e strinse appena la mano di Fabrizio. “C’hai ragione, ti abbandono per un giorno intero. Mi chiedo come farai a resistere qui senza di me. Ti prego, non piangere!”

Allungò una mano per asciugare una lacrima immaginaria sul viso di Fabrizio ma questa venne schiaffeggiata via. “Ma nun torna’ proprio! Già mi immagino la pace, solo io e i ragazzi,” lo guardò di striscio, la risata trattenuta. “Al massimo pure la bulgara.”

Ermal alzò un sopracciglio. “La bulgara? E che fai, la corteggi a gesti?”

“Guarda che è un po’ d’inglese lo so, che te credi? Non so’ mica un ragazzino.”

“C’hai ragione. Te sei _many many old_.”

Ermal si guadagnò così prima un cuscino in faccia, poi l’urto del viso di Fabrizio lanciatosi a nascondere nell’incavo del suo collo, il corpo intero scosso dalle risate.

Per Ermal a quel punto stringersi Fabrizio addosso era quasi diventato un gesto istintivo, come se l'avesse fatto da una vita e fosse pronto a farlo ancora per almeno altre cento. E così lo tirò a sé, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al suo busto, ridendo fino a sentire male alla pancia e secchezza alla gola. Poi però Fabrizio si allontanò, in meno tempo di quanto ne avrebbe avuto bisogno se fossero stati in pubblico, - e in decisamente _molto_ meno tempo di quanto sarebbe piaciuto ad Ermal - e si mise seduto sul letto, le mani premute sugli occhi mentre si spegneva ciò che era rimasto di una risata più imbarazzata che divertita.

Ermal lo fissò per qualche attimo, le dita che danzavano sulla sua coscia a tempo con i Guns N’ Roses e cercavano un impiego sostitutivo a quello di stringere le complementari allontanatesi da loro e impegnate come scudi di timidezza.

E nell’ultimo attimo prima che le sue idee tornassero in ordine, Ermal pensò solo che per la prima volta le mani di Fabrizio stavano stonando, perché non avevano senso in quel ruolo, a nascondere gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse come se non fossero uno spettacolo degno di rivaleggiare il più colorato dei tramonti o la più delicata delle albe.

Ma fu l’ultimo momento. Poi il suo cervello decise di concentrarsi sulle cose noiose invece che su qualcosa di più interessante, tipo un paio di bicipiti tesi a nemmeno mezzo metro di distanza.

“Mi sa che è ora che vada a dormire,” disse, cercando di non far trapelare troppo del suo malcontento. Erano settimane che non stava così in pace; erano mesi - anni - che non provava quella sensazione di completezza, di stare al posto giusto, al momento giusto, con la persona che aspettava da una vita. Non voleva uscire da quella bolla, non voleva tornare a piedi dopo aver sfiorato le nuvole.

Fabrizio alzò il viso dalle sue mani e lo guardó senza dire niente. Annuì con aria comprensiva e si alzò in piedi.

“A che ora hai l’aereo?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi al cellulare sul comodino da cui suonavano i Led Zeppelin. Cambiò canzone.

Anche Ermal era sceso dal letto, intento a cercare le scarpe finite chissà dove. “In tarda mattinata.”

“Quindi scenderai presto per la colazione.”

Ermal si voltò per sorridergli. “È un invito?”

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo, le labbra distese, ed Ermal rise. “È un’impresa farti scomodare prima delle dieci. Potrei commuovermi, Fabbrì.”

Fabrizio neanche si degnò di rispondergli, preferendo occuparsi di sistemare le cose buttate per la stanza canticchiando.

“ _A mano a mano ti accorgi del vento, ti soffia sul viso e ti ruba un sorriso_ ,” lo sentì mormorare Ermal, nella sua voce calda e intensa persino in quell’occasione di domesticità.

“Credo che tu possa essere uno dei pochi in grado di cantare Gaetano in maniera decente,” gli disse gentilmente, seduto sul letto per infilarsi le scarpe ripescate da sotto al tavolo.

Fabrizio ridacchiò in quella sua risata piccola e spezzata, come se pompata direttamente dal cuore. Scosse la testa, scrollando qualcosa dalla giacca di Ermal appesa ordinatamente sulla sedia.

Ed Ermal si ritrovò in piedi, scalzo, i passi lunghi che lo avvicinavano a Fabrizio, ancora con la testa abbassata. Si voltò, quando a dividerli non c’erano che pochi decimetri, e lo fissó negli occhi, lo sguardo allo stesso tempo luccicante e appannato, scuro e limpido, confuso ma diretto in qualche richiesta, o domanda.

_Ma dammi la mano e torna vicino._

Con lentezza quasi esasperante, il cammino sulla fune della loro imprecisa definizione venne intrapreso dalle dita di Ermal che volarono fino a catturare il morbido tessuto grigio del retro di una maglietta di cotone, le nocche che si appoggiavano con gentilezza sulla vita di Fabrizio che, automaticamente, gli circondó le spalle con le braccia, la testa posata sotto a una guancia liscia.

Ermal si piegò appena in avanti per avvolgere meglio Fabrizio nel suo abbraccio, stringendolo con più forza all’improvvisa morsa nel suo petto, allo stesso tempo dolorosa e leggera, come se il cuore avesse ricominciato a muoversi dopo una lunga convalescenza. Fabrizio fu pronto a replicare, accarezzandogli la schiena con tocchi tiepidi e gentili e posando il lato della testa contro la sua, solleticandogli l’orecchio con il suo respiro.

Rino Gaetano iniziò a cantare la seconda strofa di _A mano a mano_ ed Ermal si lasciò cullare dalla melodia, dondolando insieme alle note nell’aria; sentì Fabrizio ridacchiare e nascondere la testa nella sua spalla ma senza allontanarsi, limitandosi a stringere nervosamente le mani su Ermal seguendo i suoi passi con incertezza.

Ed Ermal sospirò, lasciando fuoriuscire dal proprio corpo la stanchezza, il disagio, i dolori di varia età e le paure, riempiendosi invece del profumo di Fabrizio, del suo calore e della sua voce che sussurrava ancora in tono con la musica. E, improvvisamente sollevato, rise, si allontanò di pochi centimetri e guardò Fabrizio, gli occhi morbidi e luminosi che facevano da lanterne per le falene che sentiva formicolare a fior di pelle.

Fabrizio si avvicinò per baciargli leggermente una guancia ed Ermal lo lasciò fare, imponendosi di non girare la testa di scatto come uno stupido ragazzino preso dalla sua cotta, sospirando silenziosamente al calore che lasciò. La bocca di Fabrizio si spostò poi sul suo zigomo, sulla sua tempia e infine sulla punta del suo naso, facendo grugnire Ermal, a cui rispose ridendo e con un altro bacio sul naso.

“Fabbrì,” mormorò Ermal, ma l’attenzione di Fabrizio era già fissata su di lui.

Avvicinò il viso al suo, lentamente, inclinandosi appena di lato, chiudendo gli occhi allo sfiorarsi dei loro nasi. Fabrizio spinse la fronte contro la sua, mettendole in contatto mentre loro respiravano la stessa aria, toccavano l’energia dell’altro. Ermal teneva gli occhi chiusi, i piedi che si muovevano a ritmo con la musica, in polmoni a ritmo con quelli di Fabrizio; sentiva tutto, di lui, di se stesso. Strofinò lentamente il suo naso contro quello di Fabrizio, una giocosa e tenera resa di un bacio eschimese, pochi millimetri per toccare di più, sentire meglio.

Fu una notifica del cellulare di Ermal, nella sua giacca sulla sedia, a spezzare il momento. La suoneria fece spostare la testa di Fabrizio di nuovo sulla sua spalla, che strinse con un sospiro. Ermal strinse gli occhi, sospirando anche lui, continuando a dondolare con Fabrizio sulle prime note di chitarra classica della canzone successiva.

“Ermal,” lo chiamò Fabrizio a bassa voce, “rimani a dormire qui?”

“Va bene,” rispose subito, forse troppo in fretta, ma sentì Fabrizio rilassarsi ancora di più tra le sue braccia. Andava bene così.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt rubato: il lento fluffffffff  
> L'autoindulgenza: Fabrizio che canta A mano a mano e tutta l'adorazione per Fabbbbrizio SORRY NOT SORRY


End file.
